


Wardrobe Change

by SithHappens



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/pseuds/SithHappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony often gets distracted and sometimes you have fun with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Change

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble request from tumblr... sorta liked this one, so I figured I'd post it here too

Tony had a way of getting entirely too engrossed in his work, even when it wasn’t necessarily of the utmost importance.  You knew this, it was something you’d learned to deal with.  But that didn’t mean you couldn’t have some fun with it from time to time.

“Tony,” you called, stepping into the room.  You had on a black evening gown that somehow managed to make you feel both confident and insecure at the same time.   “What do you think of this dress for the event?”

He barely glanced up from his desk.  “Excellent, sweetheart.  You’ll knock them all dead.”

Smiling to yourself, and realizing he was too far gone in his work if he wasn’t even going to appraise your dress of all things, you decided to play a little game.  Going back to your room, you pulled out a dress you’d worn before, all glittery gold.  After managing to put yourself into it, you went back to the room to talk to Tony.

“Or there’s this one,” you smiled.  You watched him nod without looking at all.  “Even better than the last, dear.”

Another wardrobe change and you were back in front of him in a pair of ripped jeans and an old tshirt.  “This one is so much more comfortable.  And comfort is important, right?”

“Couldn’t agree more,” he replied with a quick thumbs up.

Rolling your eyes with a playful smirk, you decided on one last try.  You left, undressed, then walked back into the room, completely naked, to stand in front of his desk.  “Or, I could do something a little more risque.”

“Risque,” he repeated distantly, though still didn’t look up.  “I like risque.”

“Tony,” you said flatly.  No real response.  In a sing-song voice “Tooonyyy.  Eyes up here, Mr. Stark.”

Finally looking up at you, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.  “Yes.  That’s the one.   **You look incredible in that.** ”


End file.
